Massacre
|Advance through menus| & |Move left and right| & |Move through doors| |Fire weapon}} }} Massacre is a side-scrolling action shooter that can be played on the Mikropekka computer at home. The diskette for the game can be found at Jokke's new house. As the game is on a floppy disk, a: must first be typed in to the command line to access the disk drive. The game can then be accessed with the massacre command and, as with most other games, terminated by pressing . The goal of the game is to defeat the three different mini-bosses in order to be able to defeat the final boss and escape. Plot A simple plot for the game and its protagonist, Forrison Hard, is shown as a looping slideshow on the screen when the game is launched: :Deep in the Vietnam jungle... :Private Forrison Hard was ambushed... :But suddenly a portal appeared... :And he found himself in another place. Gameplay The gameplay mostly involves moving left and right through various rooms while shooting monsters with an assault rifle; the character can also move vertically through doors. The game will end if too many hits are taken from enemies; the face on the interface acts as a health bar. A full playthrough of the game can be found Map The game map is a 5x6 grid of different kinds of rooms; the red rooms contain bosses, the green rooms contain ammo, the yellow rooms (not coloured in-game) contain useful items for navigation, and the room with a purple line is the entrance/exit. The map layout is static rather than procedurally generated. Hover over the different rooms on the map to see what they contain. Items There are two items that can be found in the game; both of them help with navigating the map, and the items' functionalities will be combined when both of them are picked up: *'Map' - The map found in the bottom-left corner (room F02) shows the entire map layout on the bottom-left side of the screen. *'Compass' - The compass found in the top-right corner (room A05) shows the locations of every special room on the map, as well as the player character's location. There are also two ammo crates on the map (rooms A02 and E04); they will gradually increase the ammo amount while standing in front of them, up to a maximum of 100. Enemies There are four enemy types that can spawn in the game. They all take only one bullet to die, but the monsters in the higher and lower levels are faster than the other ones. The monsters spawn randomly while inside a non-special room. Spike traps can also be found in the two item rooms. Bosses Mini-bosses There are three mini-bosses that must be defeated before the final boss will be activated. Each of the mini-bosses have different mechanics, though they are very simple and easy to avoid: *'Grey haired lady' - The grey haired lady in the right-most boss room (room C05) uses a dash and jump move in a sequence. The attacks are easily avoided by constantly staying about 3/4 of the room away from her. *'Blue eye monster' - The blue eye monster in the top-left-most mini-boss room (room B02) uses a homing stomp move. This boss is the easiest one to defeat; just move right or left when it lifts off, and shoot it once it's on the ground. *'Jumping monster' - The jumping monster in the bottom-left-most boss room (room E02) uses a jumping move which varies in distance randomly. The easiest way to counter the boss is to stay far away from it, and figure out where the next landing location is based on the distance of the last jump. Final boss After all three mini-bosses have been defeated, the final boss will be activated in the top-left-most room (room A01). This boss uses three different abilities: *'Eye beam' - The eye beams move across the room in a sequence, first in three spots an equal distance from each other, then in four spots an equal distance from each other. The eye beam mechanic is very similar to the jumping monster mini-boss. The boss cannot be damaged while it is using the eye beam ability. *'Hand grab' - A hand breaks through the back wall at random places in the room periodically; shooting the hand damages the boss. *'Fist crush' - A fist falls down from the ceiling in the centre of the room, this can be easily avoided by standing near one of the edges during the entire fight. Shooting the fist damages the boss. :Warning: Leaving the boss room during the fight will reset its health. Once the final boss has been defeated, a countdown timer of 60 seconds appears on the screen. The player must find their way back to the entrance room (room D02) before it runs out in order to escape and win the game. Ending Successfully escaping through the portal will trigger the ending of the game; pressing will advance the frames: :Suddenly private Hard found himself back in Vietnam... :Horror and terror was around him when a bright light appeared... :"There were aliens... demons... monsters!" he yells as they lock him in... :Is this the end of private Forrison Hard? Will anyone ever believe him? Will he ever get out? Find it out in Massacre 2: Hellshock Trivia *The protagonist's name, Forrison Hard, is a spoonerism for . *A sequel for Massacre, "Massacre 2: Hellshock", is mentioned during the ending. *Beating the final boss and escaping will unlock the "PTSD" achievement.